


start to end

by pands (siluman_panda)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluman_panda/pseuds/pands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia akan mengajakmu berdansa sebagai hobinya. Membiarkanmu merasakan hangat seluruh tubuhnya. Tak ingin memberimu rasa dingin yang menyakitkan. / untuk Kaizumi Ayame di fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	start to end

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk ayam petok petok maaf kelewat singkat

.

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, , Internet dot ko dot eltidi etc /5**

**AU.**

**Flashfic for Kaizumi Ayame.**

**Terpaksa dipublish di AO3 karena menggunakan sudut pandang orang kedua.**

**no more**

.

.

.

.

Jas yang kau gunakan masih terlihat rapi saat kalian bersua.

 

Dulu tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kalian.

 

Namun sekarang sudah beda lagi ceritanya. Kau hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa mampu melakukan apa-apa.

 

Ketika waktu tak lagi menjadi atensimu akan berapa lama kau mengharapkannya kembali, hal itu tak pernah datang.

 

Kau bilang, kau mencintainya.

 

Ia juga mengatakan sebaliknya.

 

Sempurna.

 

Perbedaan sepanjang antar benua pun hanya menjadi secuil kotoran kuku bagi kalian berdua.

 

Engkau yang manusia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

 

Ia jatuh dari langit pada pertengahan musim dingin dan terluka sebelum kau menemukannya di pekarangan serta memutuskan merawatnya. Kau yang merupakan lulusan sekolah kedokteran kemudian mengobatinya semampumu pada luka sayapnya. Kalian melalui hari-hari bersama tanpa rasa curiga.

 

Tapi, sayap miliknya tak bisa disembuhkan.

 

Ia memilih melepas sayapnya dan ingin hidup seperti manusia. Kalian mulai menjalani hidup bersama tanpa status berarti.

 

Kini kau melihatnya dalam diam. Terbujur kaku tanpa bisa menggerakkan.

 

"Aku akan mencarikan cara agar kau hidup, Len."

 

Kau ingin menangis tapi tak bisa.

 

_Ia malaikat, dan kau manusia._

Ia akan mengajakmu berdansa sebagai hobinya. Membiarkanmu merasakan hangat seluruh tubuhnya. Tak ingin memberimu rasa dingin yang menyakitkan.

 

Kau hanya diam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan ketika tubuhmu dimasukkan kembali pada peti kaca. Kau memandangnya nanar, tak rela.

 

"Selamat tidur, Len."

 

Ia berjalan jauh meninggalkanmu dan menuju entah ke mana. Meski kau berusaha, kau tetap tak dapat meraih punggungnya.

 

Ingin kau menangis, tapi tidak bisa.

 

**Fin**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk penname Kaizumi Ayame di ffn, maafkan aku yang publis di AO3 bikos di ffn tak boleh menggunakan 2nd pov. Lagu ini terinspirasi dari karya Kanon69 - Necrophiles Bride, tapi di sini saya balik (?) Wkwkwkwkw 
> 
> thanks for read 
> 
> siluman panda


End file.
